


A Night Out

by sunyshorehoodlum



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunyshorehoodlum/pseuds/sunyshorehoodlum
Summary: On a night out with his fellow Sinnoh League members, Volkner wants to keep his new relationship with Flint under wraps.
Relationships: Denzi | Volkner/Ouba | Flint
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A Night Out

“This is karma for not wearing those new shoes I got you.”

“How was I supposed to know it was gonna rain?!”

Despite being annoyed, Volkner readily leaned in once Flint took his jacket off to shield their heads from the rain. The two walked as quickly as they could with their makeshift shelter, with Flint slowing their stride every time he tried avoiding puddles.

“I hate those damn flip-flops,” Volkner snapped.

“You’re not making this any easier,” Flint muttered, annoyed. “Thanks to you, we’re late to Happy Hour! When we specifically planned on _not_ being late!”

Volkner rolled his eyes, unbothered. “I wonder who’s already hammered,” he mused, before abruptly grabbing Flint’s arm and pulling him away from a puddle. “Dammit, Flint, watch your step.”

Flint perked up at the sudden contact. He smirked, meeting Volkner’s eyes before asking, “Was that an excuse to touch me?”

“Shut up,” Volkner huffed, his cheeks reddening in the slightest. He quickly let go of his arm. “And remember, keep your hands to yourself while we’re out tonight. I don’t want—”

“ _Anyone to find out about us yet_ ,” Flint mocked in a terrible attempt at Volkner’s voice. He received a shove in return.

Volkner frowned at Flint before looking away. He tried to keep his focus on the streets ahead, but he was getting lost in his thoughts again. He couldn’t help but ruminate on their relationship, and how it had gone from platonic to romantic only recently. Sometimes, even Volkner couldn’t believe it was real, after having witnessed Flint exclusively chase women for two decades.

The confession had been sincere, as much as it had shocked Volkner in the beginning. Flint finally said everything that Volkner had always (secretly) dreamed of hearing and more. Volkner accused Flint of being insincere, fickle, careless, and impulsive, only to receive a very assuring kiss to confirm that Flint was _very_ serious. From that moment on, Volkner knew he was doomed to spend his life as a love-stricken fool until his final breath.

He knew the 24/7 attention and speculation would inevitably come, but he wanted to enjoy their privacy while they still had it. Tabloid gossip was to be delayed for as long as possible.

Volkner slowly lifted his gaze to glance over at Flint, who was trying to navigate their way to the bar under the poor visibility of their makeshift jacket shelter.

Quietly, Volkner finally spoke, tugging at Flint’s sleeve. “Don’t make me feel bad.”

Flint looked over at him, concerned.

“What?” Flint nudged him, trying to get him to meet his gaze again. “Hey, I’m not trying to. And you know I never disagreed with you ‘bout that.”

Flint and Volkner waddled down the gray Sunyshore streets in silence after that, huddled under the redhead’s jacket, until the sound of loud music got closer. Downtown was still busy, even on a rainy Friday night, and the bar they found themselves in front of was no exception. Once inside, Volkner shook his hair, taking on the resemblance of a wet cat. 

When Flint followed, he caught a glimpse of his reflection from the window and frowned, running his fingers through his hair, annoyed that some of his curls had sprung out of place. “I don’t really look, y’know… polished.”

There was a pause before Volkner answered. “Do you regularly think you look polished?” Volkner asked, so sincerely that Flint wasn’t sure if he was being genuine or not.

“Fuck off,” Flint muttered, shrugging his jacket back on and walking ahead without Volkner. He snickered as he took his time catching up.

Happy Hour was in full swing, and the two were met with a familiar bellowing yell as they walked in.

“There they are!” Crasher Wake’s booming voice echoed from a private area across the bar. Flint and Volkner looked in his direction to see all of Sinnoh’s Gym Leaders and Elite Four looking back at them, casually lounging in booths. Several beer pitchers, shot glasses, and liquor bottles were already on display.

Byron glared at Crasher Wake while he slammed his table, grinning victoriously. “That’s another round for us! You lose, Byron!”

The steel-type Gym Leader grimaced as he pulled out his wallet, slapping some cash down in a tab as a waiter came by and picked it up. Crasher Wake pounded his chest as Byron silently slumped in his corner.

Flint opened his mouth to say hi, when Aaron seemingly appeared from the shadows to take him away. Volkner, now finding himself alone, scanned the seating arrangements for the least stressful option, and decided for a seat beside Roark and Gardenia.

Volkner politely waved at the two and sat down. He gestured at Crasher Wake and Byron. Keeping his voice low, he asked, “Did those two make a bet?”

“Yeah,” Gardenia replied, already pouring a beer for Volkner.

“On what?”

“On whether you and Flint would arrive together or not,” Roark replied. “Dad lost.”

Volkner couldn’t help but notice the feeling of prickling heat spreading across his cheeks. Promptly, he grabbed his beer and began drinking.

In a nearby booth, Flint was pulled into the seat beside Aaron and Lucian. Bertha and Cynthia, lounging across from them, rose their glasses in greeting.

“How are you _so_ late tonight?” Aaron asked Flint, pushing over a plate of leftover fries towards his friend.

“Good question,” Flint responded, grabbing a handful of fries. He briefly reached over Aaron to grab a half-opened packet of ketchup. “Hey, what are we all drinking?”

“I ordered a round of beers for everyone,” Cynthia replied, pouring Flint a glass, sliding it over. “Byron’s table has some liquor, in case you want something harder.”

“Don’t encourage him,” Lucian quipped, shooting Flint a look. “I can only handle Flint drunk a couple times a year.”

Flint looked offended, about to start a fight when Bertha reached across to pour even more beer in his glass. “Drink up!”

Somehow, Crasher Wake and Byron’s betting frenzy had morphed into a shot drinking contest. So far, after downing 4 shots, it was a solid tie for the two burly men, who were older and much larger than the rest of the group at their table.

The others, however, were struggling to keep up, and Volkner’s eyes were starting to grow heavy after the third shot of rum. This was why he didn’t socialize. He coughed in disgust, the warmth of the spicy alcohol burning as it ran its way down his throat.

“Volkner’s drunk already,” Roark said, shaking his head.

The blonde deadpanned at him. “Not all of us are alcoholics, Roark,” he dryly shot back as Roark and Gardenia gaped at him, taken aback by his sass.

“Hah! Come on Volkner, I’m one shot ahead,” Gardenia taunted, holding her refilled shot in front of Volkner’s face.

Volkner grimaced. “And you’re already drunk.”

“Am not!” Gardenia said before letting out a loud hiccup. She promptly covered her mouth as Roark let out a laugh.

Volkner rolled his eyes and turned away from them. He felt the warmth of the alcohol throughout his body now, and his head felt hazy. Shrugging off his jacket, he glanced around the bar, noticing more and more people flooding in. He continued looking around until his eyes landed on a pair of familiar grey ones that were fondly peering back at him.

Over in his area with his coworkers, surely enough, was Flint coyly smiling at Volkner. He even had the audacity to throw Volkner the sneakiest wink and smirk before raising a small toast in his direction.

The simple gesture set Volkner aflame. Immediately, Volkner’s face reddened and he looked away, covering his mouth and hoping desperately that no one saw. He was annoyed by his fluttering heart and the smile that was fighting to appear. On top of it all, he hated that he suddenly had the urge to dance. Disdainfully, hoping to quell the rush of emotions, he took another shot.

Flint watched Volkner turn away flustered, and he chuckled to himself, finishing off the rest of his beer. He wanted to be closer to Volkner – maybe even hold his hand under the table – but he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, with so many people around.

Lucian and Aaron were so swept up in their argument that they didn’t notice when Flint excused himself from the table, heading towards the restroom.

When he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, he realized just how sober he still was, especially compared to everyone else. If Flint had known the night was going to be so raucous, he would’ve had a few drinks beforehand. He had even seen Volkner take a shot – though, Flint knew it was only because he wanted to tolerate the extreme social setting.

Flint could hear the music getting louder, blaring outside the restroom door. After ruffling his hair with his hands, he stepped out and headed towards the bar.

 _Two beers are not enough for this crowd,_ he thought, deciding to visit the bartender for a mixed drink. Weaving through the throngs of the Friday night scene, he finally made his way to the front of the bar, where the bartenders were already scurrying around taking orders.

“One spicy mojito, please,” Flint said, leaning in so the bartender could hear him. As he ducked away, Flint turned around and leaned against the bar, looking for his friends. Over in the corner, he could see Byron and Crasher Wake standing in their booths. Flint laughed, wondering how Volkner was dealing with it all.

He stood up on his toes, trying to search for Volkner. He was no longer sitting with Byron and the rest of their table. Shrugging, he turned back to the bar as the bartender slid over his drink.

“Thanks. It’s on Cynthia’s tab,” Flint called out. He brought the drink to his lips, slowly sipping it before humming, pleased. He was about to take a longer sip when he was interrupted by an excited voice.

“ _Oh my god!_ You’re Flint of the Elite Four!”

Flint raised his eyebrows, turning to the direction of the voice. Right beside him, two women had found their way to the front of the bar and were now staring at him in awe.

One of them, a brunette, covered her mouth. “Oh my God. It’s actually him.”

“Hi!” Flint said, flashing them a big shiny grin. Immediately, the women started giggling and grasped on to each other in disbelief. “Yep, it’s me! I’ve been caught.”

“We’ve been in Sunyshore for a year now and we still hadn’t run into you,” the blonde said. “I can’t believe we found you!”

Flint enjoyed being the center of attention – there was no point in lying about it. He carried on the conversation breezily, his famous grin accompanying each word. “Well, it’s a pleasure! Can I get you drinks?”

Both of them nodded excitedly. “You know, you’re even cuter in person,” said the brunette as she batted her lashes.

“Y’know, I actually get that a lot,” Flint laughed, and the girls laughed in response.

“Well,” the blonde began, “Do you have any plans for this we—”

The conversation suddenly came to a screeching halt. The girls stopped talking, and their eyes doubled in size.

Flint was confused by their sudden silence, until another voice spoke up.

“ _No_.”

The blonde and the brunette squealed loudly again. Flint quickly recognized the voice.

As if on cue, Volkner stepped out from behind Flint, and moved to stand in between him and the two women. Flint tried to look at his face, but his back was facing him.

“It’s Volkner _too!_ ” the brunette nearly shrieked.

“I can’t believe this,” the blonde cried, and she began fumbling through her bag for her phone. “This is unreal.”

“Hey! Let’s totally do a double date—”

Suddenly, and very firmly, Volkner wrapped both of his arms around Flint’s right one. On the verge of hissing, Volkner glared venomously at the two women, as Flint stood frozen in shock.

“He’s _mine_ ,” Volkner practically growled at the women. Flint’s jaw dropped. Instinctively, he was about to apologize on Volkner’s behalf when Volkner abruptly dragged him away by the hand, wordlessly leaving the women in silence, their mouths agape.

“What—” Flint’s face turned bright red, taking notice of the firm contact. He was finally able to look at Volkner who, surely enough, was glowing with light sweat and pink cheeks.

Only when Volkner spoke again were Flint’s suspicions confirmed.

“I cannot believe they were hitting on you,” Volkner sneered, his voice slurred. He dragged Flint through the packed crowd and back towards their area. “Shouldn’t they be wasting their time at Sephora or something?”

Flint must have looked shell-shocked enough for Bertha and Fantina to briefly look up when Volkner pulled Flint down in a seat next to him, Candice, and Maylene.

“Hi friends,” Volkner slurred, still holding Flint’s hand, though it was hidden under the table. He rested his head against Flint’s shoulder, comfortable as he closed his eyes. Candice, who was already drunk, didn’t react. Maylene, however, looked back and forth between Flint and Volkner, noticing how different their expressions were.

“Volkner, are you drunk?” Maylene asked, leaning forward. Flint propped his free elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm, covering his mouth.

“I am _not_ drunk!” Volkner responded defensively, before abruptly leaning forward on the table to face her. Maylene’s eyes were round in surprise.

Flint couldn’t help but notice the smell of rum emanating from Volkner’s skin. _Yep, he was plastered._

“Volk—Let me… Let me go get my drink,” Flint quietly said, trying to move away, but Volkner refused to budge, grumpy.

“No,” Volkner mumbled, and then blissfully closed his eyes as he rested his head against Flint’s shoulder again. “You can’t leave me ever! That’s the rules.”

Flint was thankful Maylene was so uninterested in the scene before her that she took to conversing with Candice instead. It wasn’t that Flint didn’t like the attention from Volkner – he very obviously did, or else they wouldn’t have gotten together. What he was _really_ scared for was Volkner’s hangover tomorrow.

He looked down at Volkner, so peacefully cuddled up beside him. The last thing Flint wanted was to get blamed for revealing their relationship before Volkner was ready. But, if things continued looking the way they were, Flint was sure a few of their coworkers would grow curious, to say the least. This time, it wasn’t even his fault!

“Volkner,” Flint whispered as quietly as he could. When Volkner didn’t budge, he put his hand on his knee underneath the table, gently squeezing. “Volkner—”

“Ow!” Volkner dramatically cried out. To Flint’s chagrin, the surprise yell dragged everyone’s attention to their table.

It was silent for only a few moments.

“Someone give Volkner another drink!” Crasher Wake bellowed from the back. Candice and Maylene cheered and took on the duty of haphazardly pouring two beer pitchers into one cup.

Volkner reached forward to grip the cup when Flint firmly grabbed his hand. Volkner looked up at him, startled.

“Oh…!” Roark teased from a nearby table. “That means they have to drink it together!” The Gym Leaders and Elites started pounding their tables rhythmically, pressuring Flint and Volkner to drink from the same cup.

Flint spoke up, a bit sheepish. “Hey, I don’t think that’s the best—”

But it was too late. With Flint’s hand still rested on top of Volkner’s, the blonde lifted the drink in between their lips and began to drink, his eyes daring Flint to join. Flint stared back at him, his face bright red, before Volkner tipped over the remainder of the beer into Flint’s mouth.

Everyone in their section cheered, and Volkner couldn’t help but raise the empty cup, grinning triumphantly. Flint was certainly not drunk enough for this, and by the looks of it, he had to be the responsible one tonight.

“Hey!” Aaron yelled from behind them. With his arm dangling over Lucian’s shoulders, he shouted, “I love this song! Get up!”

Some of the Gym Leaders and Elites got up to dance with each other as the loud bass of the music echoed throughout the building. Volkner looked around at everyone, feeling a tinge of jealousy, before he realized who was right next to him. He grabbed Flint’s arm, squeezing not only to get his attention, but also to feel his bicep.

“…Yeah?”

“I wanna dance,” Volkner whined.

He didn’t wait for Flint’s reply. Flint had no choice as he was dragged towards the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Flint noticed Cynthia’s gaze on them. He felt heat rush up all the way to his ears.

Volkner tugged Flint’s collar, trying to get his attention. “I want to dance _now!_ ”

“Fine, okay,” Flint said, trying his best to appear composed and casual as he began swaying to appease him. Volkner, however, had other plans. He wrapped his arms around Flint’s neck as he struggled to keep the rhythm.

At this point, Flint’s nervousness was obvious. “Volk,” he said, leaning in towards his face. “Volkner, listen. I know you don’t want anyone to find out yet—”

“What did you say?!” Volkner shouted, unable to hear him over the music. A few Gym Leaders looked over, and Flint pressed his lips together to keep from screaming.

Volkner started taking control of their dance movements, grabbing Flint’s hand and looping himself underneath his arm, falling clumsily backwards against Flint’s chest. “Ow,” he hissed. “Wow, Flint. You suck at dancing.”

Flint rolled his eyes and looked around again, only to spot both Aaron and Cynthia both watching them. _Yep, this was getting too risky._

Suddenly, Flint gripped Volkner’s hand, taking the lead as he firmly led them out of their section. He headed down the hallway towards the bathrooms, and abruptly stopped to pull into a corner nearby.

Volkner grimaced when he felt his back hit the wall. He pouted and looked up, finally seeing Flint’s face clearly for the first time that night. And closely.

“Volkner,” Flint started, his voice quiet. He noticed Volkner was struggling to keep eye contact, watching his eyes drift to his mouth. “I know you wanted to keep things secret for a while. I mean, you even told me again a few hours ago. So… I think you should be careful.”

Volkner looked at him blankly for a few moments, thinking of what to say. Then, he frowned.

“No.”

Flint’s brows knit in confusion. “What do you mean n—”

And suddenly, in what Flint would usually consider hot in most circumstances, Volkner decided to shut Flint up. He gripped Flint’s collar roughly in both hands and closed the distance between them, capturing his lips hungrily without skipping a beat, and without his normal hesitance.

Heat immediately rose to Flint’s face as his eyes remained open, his heart hammering in his chest. Volkner’s drunkenness was spurring him to be bold. He teasingly nipped Flint’s lower lip, urging him to kiss him back.

Flint knew they’d get caught if he let himself give in. He tried his hardest to maintain control as he chastely welcomed his kiss, trying to appease him for the moment.

But when he closed his eyes, Flint remembered that their last kiss had been several weeks ago, since Volkner was trying to make it a point not to spoil Flint so much early on. While that last kiss had been pretty innocent, this kiss was definitely teetering past that. Flint even heard Volkner’s breath hitch.

It took all of Flint’s strength to let go, and Volkner let out an annoyed sound, leaning in to try and kiss him again, but Flint kept his distance. They opened their eyes to look at each other, their faces still close.

“Flint.” Volkner was whining, and he wrapped his arms around Flint’s neck to pull him close again. Flint stopped him, placing his hands on Volkner’s hips, holding him in place.

“We… we can’t do this here.” Flint couldn’t help but let out a laugh, exasperated.

Volkner frowned, still trying to tug Flint closer. “Well…” He looked off to the side, his cheeks slowly brightening as he spoke. “Maybe we should… you know… get out of here, then.”

Flint perked up and looked closely at Volkner’s expression, trying to determine if he was serious. Volkner couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“So…you wanna leave?” Flint spoke slowly, carefully watching Volkner’s eyes to make sure they were on the same page.

“Yeah,” Volkner nodded, feeling blissfully drunk, wanting to get as close to him as possible, now that he actually could. He gripped Flint’s hands, pulling them to his chest. “This music sucks anyway.”

Flint grabbed his hand and led the way out of the hallway, excited to get out of the bar and be alone together. He could hear Volkner scurrying behind him, trying to keep up as they rounded a corner. Flint was still holding onto Volkner’s hand when they stumbled right into Aaron.

Aaron jumped back when he saw them, looking flustered and clamping his hand over his mouth.

Flint and Volkner released their hands promptly, as if Aaron hadn’t already seen them together multiple times tonight. The redhead cleared his throat and spoke up. “Hey man! What’s up?”

“Hi! N-nothing,” Aaron blurted. Volkner frowned at him, wondering why he was acting odd. Aaron continued, “I was looking for you, Flint! The bartender came by with the drink you left at the bar.”

“Oh.” Flint looked over at Volkner, who looked over at him, not knowing what to do next. He scratched the back of his neck and said, “Well, I think we’re actually on our way out!”

Aaron threw his arms up in protest. “What? Already?! You’re always the last to leave!”

Volkner stepped forward to interject, nearly tripping over his feet. “Well, Aaron! It was a lot of fun, but Flint and I have to get up early.” He finished with a hiccup.

“Yeah! We’re training early tomorrow,” Flint said, looking over at Volkner nervously. “So—”

“Gotta go!” Volkner blurted, firmly grabbing Flint’s hand. “Our ride’s here. See you Aaron!”

Aaron stepped back, watching as Volkner firmly grabbed Flint’s hand and led the way forward, weaving through the crowd in the direction of the exit. To his disbelief, he even caught a glimpse of Volkner grinning from ear-to-ear.

The Gym Leader’s eyes were mischievous. Flint had a similar expression on his face, mostly because he was amused by his drunken antics.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Flint teased.

Volkner turned his head to look at him, shooting him a cocky look. “He believed me!”

It was still raining when they got outside, but this time, they didn’t care. Flint bumped into Volkner, and he received a bump in return, nearly falling over. They continued laughing and pushing against each other, until their hands eventually found their way back together, as they darted through the streets towards Flint’s hi-rise.

Flint was gently swinging their hands as they hastily walked into the lobby of his complex. He dramatically hit the elevator button over and over, and Volkner couldn’t help but snicker behind him. “Impatient, are we?”

“You’re the one who wanted to get out of there,” Flint teased, grinning at Volkner over his shoulder. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Volkner pushed Flint inside, elbowing the button to Flint’s floor. Once the doors closed, Volkner gripped Flint’s collar again, resuming their heated kiss from before. This time, Flint immediately returned the intensity of his kiss as he backed Volkner up against the elevator wall.

Volkner briefly pulled away, breathless, grinning against his lips. “Your elevator is slow.”

“Oh! Is it?” Flint was immediately silenced by Volkner’s lips, his arms flinging around Flint’s neck.

When the elevator doors opened, they stood apart as if nothing had occurred, the only giveaway being their breathing and disheveled hair. Flint hastily walked behind Volkner, trying to piss him off into walking faster, before suddenly wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and pushing him forward. Flint received a gasp in return, and the two of them waddled as quickly as they could down the hall to his door.

After nearly tripping twice, Flint managed to get them inside. He steadied Volkner against the wall, trying to help him get his shoes off, before giving up altogether and bending over to take them off for him. When he stood back up, Volkner pulled him in for another kiss.

They made their way to Flint’s bedroom and turned on the lights, illuminating the view of the Sunyshore skyline and ocean through his floor-to-ceiling windows. It was a sight Volkner never got sick of. Flint watched Volkner as he gazed out the window, looking at the night sky, and felt his chest swell with emotion.

Flint approached Volkner, placing a hand on the small of his back. “I’m gonna dry off a bit,” Flint said, kissing Volkner’s cheek before turning around to head towards his bathroom.

Volkner watched the door close, letting out a dramatic sigh as he fell backwards onto Flint’s bed. He closed his eyes, deeply breathing in his familiar scent, pleased to finally be alone with him. Though, his head was still spinning a bit from the alcohol. After a few minutes of silence, he sat up, and accidentally caught his reflection in the windows. Looking over, he couldn’t help but scrutinize his appearance closely. He started by taking his jacket off.

It took Flint several minutes before he finally got out, still self-consciously running his hands through his hair. “Hey, Volk, what are your thoughts on my hair kinda wet like th—”

He stopped in his tracks on the way to the bed, his eyes wide. Besides noticing the lights had dimmed, Volkner was laying across Flint’s bed on his stomach, wearing only his underwear. Volkner feigned innocence as he looked over his shoulder towards Flint, whose face was vividly red.

Flint cleared his throat, drinking in the sight of his childhood best friend lying suggestively on his bed, arching his hips back in the slightest for a _very_ purposeful view.

Volkner looked smug until he let out a small hiccup. “Will you c’mere already?”

Slowly, Flint began walking forward, making his way to the edge of the bed. Volkner sat up then, looking up at Flint. He took note of the way Flint’s eyes briefly glanced down his body, and ignored the rush it gave him.

Flint hadn’t ever seen Volkner’s body exposed to him like this before. Volkner wasn’t stripped down for a day at the beach or to take a shower – he was stripped down for _him_. This realization made his throat tight and he swallowed thickly as he tried to keep his focus on Volkner’s face, and not his svelte figure or how soft his skin looked.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Volkner let out a small laugh, then reached forward to grab Flint’s hands, pulling him closer. “Do you think I’m cute?”

“I think you’re drunk,” Flint said, but his smile gave him away.

“I’m not drunk anymore.”

“No?”

“No,” Volkner stated confidently, before hiccupping again. He cursed under his breath.

Flint squeezed his hands. “Sober Volkner would not want me seeing you like this yet.”

The blonde frowned, stubborn. “Don’t tell me what Volkner would do. He’s right here.” He continued tugging Flint’s hands, pouting as he looked up at him. “Ugh. Just come here.”

Flint interlaced their fingers as he stood between his legs, gazing down at him. “And do what?”

Volkner’s cheeks were red. “Come here and kiss me.”

Flint leaned over to rest his forehead on Volkner’s, looking into his eyes before giving in, capturing his lips with his own. Volkner released a satisfied sigh the moment their lips met, and soon after wrapped his arms around Flint’s neck, not wanting to let go. Volkner was trying his hardest to appear cool, but the way Flint was kissing him so deeply yet so lovingly was driving him ballistic. He spread his legs even more, prompting Flint to crawl on top of him.

Desperately, Volkner ran a hand through Flint’s curls, lifting his hips to wrap his legs around Flint’s waist, clinging onto him. Volkner’s senses were overwhelmed; his smell, the taste and feel of his lips, the way he firmly pressed his body on top of his… Volkner had been waiting too long for it.

His fingers grazed the nape of Flint’s neck before grasping his collar again. Volkner gently pulled away, whispering against his lips, “Take your shirt off.”

Slowly, Flint opened his eyes, looking inquisitively into Volkner’s blue ones.

“Why?”

“Well…” Volkner looked off to the side, annoyed, his face bright red. “Well, because my shirt is off already anyway! That’s why! You should’ve taken yours off a long time ago!”

“Sorry. I guess I lack basic etiquette.”

“Seriously. What would you do without me.”

The smug look on Volkner’s face slowly disappeared once Flint lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it off to a corner in his room. Volkner didn’t care how obvious his staring was, as his eyes began exploring immediately.

Flint’s tanned skin made Volkner look even more pale beside him. He ran a hand slowly up Flint’s back, feeling the ridges of built muscle, his heart racing. Unable to resist, Volkner lifted his other hand to explore his abdomen, his hand smoothing over his skin as he felt him up, pulling the taut muscle underneath. He couldn’t believe he finally got to touch him like this.

Volkner looked up, meeting Flint’s gaze. He blushed again. “More, please,” he whispered, receiving a smile in return as Flint lowered his head and found his lips eagerly.

Volkner’s legs wrapped around Flint’s waist even tighter as the kiss deepened. He managed to keep down a moan that was growing in his throat, though he wasn’t sure if he could stop it from happening again.

Flint’s hands explored Volkner’s body slowly, fingertips grazing against his prominent collarbones and his smooth shoulders. His breathing was getting rougher, and his hips were rolling in between Volkner’s legs, growing needy.

“Flint,” Volkner spoke against his kiss, “I want—mmph… .. I want…”

Flint lifted his head just enough to let Volkner speak. His eyes ran down his body, enjoying the sight of Volkner sprawled underneath him.

“I wanna do it,” Volkner blurted out, turning red immediately after he said it.

Flint’s eyes shot wide open, prompting Volkner to frown.

“ _You…_ want to…?” He was left unable to finish his question. Just saying it out loud made Flint’s face turn as red as his hair. Volkner glared at him, tugging at his hands.

“I thought you would wanna do it,” Volkner muttered, looking away.

Flint hesitated, knowing he was dealing with a very sensitive and very drunk Volkner. “It’s not that I don’t. I just don’t think we should right now,” Flint said, sitting up next to him as he grabbed Volkner’s hands. 

At that, Volkner flung his hands away. Flint could tell he was offended.

“Volkner—”

He sat up, suddenly furious. “Would you rather be with those girls instead? The ones who were at the bar?”

Flint raised his eyebrows, surprised at the outburst. When he saw Volkner look away though, he understood exactly why he was so upset.

He looked over at Volkner, trying to gauge his emotions. Flint could even see that his eyes were shiny.

It was something bigger all along.

“Volkner,” Flint said, putting his hand on top of his. “I left the bar with you because there’s no one else I’d rather be with right now.”

Volkner was still looking away, hesitating before meeting Flint’s eyes again.

“Well, why don’t you want to do it, then?”

Flint looked frustrated. “Hey, don’t put words in my mouth.” He began blushing again as he added, “Volkner, I _have_ thought about it… a _lot_. Like… for over a year, now.”

Flint’s honest admission made Volkner start blushing too, his heart racing at the thought of Flint fantasizing about him that way. 

Volkner remained quiet, looking down at Flint’s hand on top of his.

“And I want you to… you know, I want you to remember it,” Flint continued. “I don’t know about you, but I definitely want to remember every second of it. Every detail.”

Flint’s comment was surprisingly romantic, and Volkner grew flustered, slapping Flint’s shoulder. “Don’t say crap like that!”

The redhead cracked a smile, pleased that Volkner was back to feeling like himself. He rubbed his shoulder and then stood up, walking over to the corner of his room.

Volkner watched him, confused. “What are you doing?”

Before long, music began filling up the room, and it took Volkner only a few moments to recognize the song from the dance floor at the bar.

“Oh my God,” he muttered under his breath, annoyed as Flint approached him again, extending a hand.

Volkner remained planted on Flint’s bed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Flint rolled his eyes, just as annoyed. “Get up!”

“Ugh.” Volkner rolled his eyes and used his arms to push himself up, hesitantly grabbing Flint’s hand. He was whisked closer to him, his back slamming against Flint’s chest as the Elite spun them around.

Before Volkner could protest, Flint grabbed his hips and whirled him around, smiling widely as he swayed their bodies to the rhythm, fully enjoying Volkner’s expression.

“W-why are you doing this?!” Volkner asked, letting Flint spin him around and dip him impressively low. Flint picked him back up, wrapping his arms around his waist, moving slower.

“After tonight’s performance,” Flint teased, brushing Volkner’s hair out of his face, “I realized I needed to teach you how to dance.”

Volkner glared up at him, pressing their foreheads together, only for Flint to lean in and take him by surprise with a kiss.

The song transitioned into a slower track, and Volkner couldn’t help but let Flint take the lead. Overwhelmed, he buried his face into Flint’s chest, allowing him to guide their movements. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Flint’s torso and held onto him tightly, beginning to close his eyes.

Flint continued gently rocking them back and forth, kissing the crook of Volkner’s shoulder before wrapping his arms around him, holding him against his chest. Looking down, he lowered his face to press a kiss on Volkner’s head.

As the song began to wrap up, Flint was still swaying when he heard a snore. Thrown off guard, he froze in place, wondering where the source of the noise came from. It only took one more snore for Flint to realize the culprit was in his arms. He peered down, and surely enough, Volkner had dozed off, his long lashes fluttering as he delved into deep sleep.

* * *

When Volkner began to wake up in the morning, his entire head was throbbing like he had gotten run over by a truck.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, wincing and covering them the moment he registered the bright sunlight illuminating Flint’s room. He let out a long groan, covering his head underneath Flint’s sheets. He began kicking, trying to get Flint’s attention, until he realized there was no one beside him.

Volkner squinted as he pulled the sheets down again and looked around, his hands in front of his face to block his eyes from excess light. Everything hurt. Sighing, he fell back onto his pillow yelling, “Fliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiint.”

Seconds later, his sunny voice called out from the bathroom, the shower running in the background. “You’re up!”

Volkner dramatically groaned in response.

“That’s the spirit!” Flint shouted. Volkner sunk under the sheets again as Flint called, “I’ll be out of the shower soon!”

The blonde flipped to lay on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. He couldn’t believe how crappy he felt. Now that he thought about it, he could only piece together a few memories from last night. How could Flint have let him drink so much?

 _Beep._ Volkner turned his head and lowered the sheets just enough so he could look at the direction of the sound. Flint’s phone was on top of his coffee table.

“How is he getting messages already?” Volkner mumbled, shaking his head. He began to sink back under the covers again when the phone lit up again.

_Beep. Beep._

“Fuck,” Volkner cursed, abruptly throwing the sheets aside as he furiously reached over to pick up Flint’s phone. He squinted in the light as he tried to find a way to mute Flint’s alerts before he had to hear another goddamn –

_Beep._

Volkner was about to deck the phone when it flashed with Aaron’s name, and three back-to-back texts. Curiously, he peered over at Flint’s bathroom door before deciding to check what the hell Aaron wanted at 9 in the morning.

Minutes later, Flint joyfully swung the bathroom door open, adjusting the towel around his waist. He looked up, about to greet Volkner, only to realize he was standing right in front of him. He jumped back.

“Oh! You’re up—”

Wordlessly, Volkner shoved Flint’s phone in his face, forcing him to see the messages from Aaron.

Flint’s eyes slowly grew wide as he read the messages. Surely enough, there was a clear photo of him and Volkner making out in a corner near the bathroom at the bar last night. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Volkner began reading the texts aloud.

“ _Didn’t know you and Volk were officially a thing,”_ Volkner deadpanned, watching the color slowly escape Flint’s face. “ _Congrats bro. You’re even making out in public now_.”

“Volkner,” Flint started, not knowing what to say. How did he totally know this was going to happen? “I—”

“You have 5 seconds to run,” Volkner said. “Five…”

Flint was scrambling out his bedroom door by Volkner’s third count, nearly falling down after stubbing his toe on the door. The truth was, Volkner was _way_ too hungover to chase after Flint and put in the effort of terrorizing him. Seeing him run for his life, though, was pretty satisfying.

As Volkner heard Flint inevitably knock a few things over downstairs, he took his time to read Aaron’s message again, clicking on the photo.

Smiling, he held the photo down until it downloaded, making sure to pull up his own contact name in Flint’s phone to send the picture to himself. Objectively, it was a pretty good photo.

Thanks Aaron.


End file.
